Beautiful Nightmare
by Xcaliburr
Summary: This story is about a girl who wouldn't even blink an eye before tearing into your flesh for just looking at her wrong. It's about a girl who would feel nothing but joy if she killed her own sister. This story is also about a girl who feels alone, an abomination of nature but no one ever knows that side until one man pushes past her defenses and teaches her a new emotion. Love.


Prologue

"_What is it that makes me forbidden from the flesh pits?"_ Kitana wondered as she walked down the spiraling staircase. As the princess neared the last few steps the stench of rotting flesh and blood filled her nostrils, making her gag. Kitana shifted her gaze from severed limbs, to a woman hanging on a hook with her stomach cut open, to bodies floating in isolation tanks, and finally to a creature lying face up on a wooden table. Slowly and carefully Kitana made her way to the table. She was horrified to see that this thing looked exactly like her. All but her mouth, her mouth was Tarkatan. The princess's eyes widened in shock as she said, "She looks like…me." Slowly Kitana leaned closer to the creature and gasped when its eyes snapped open. "Sister," the woman purred happily and inched toward Kitana. As she did this Kitana inched back from her. The woman clasped her hands together and said, "So pretty, so fair, so sad and alone. Come, let us be family."

"You are not my family… you are a monstrosity!" With that Kitana walked towards the door, but before she could make it too far her clone quickly teleported in front of her with a sickening smirk.

"Nuh uh uh sister. Not so fast. Don't you want to get to know me? We are after all sisters," Purred the clone as she inched towards Kitana.

"You are not my sister. Now get out of my way before you regret it," said Kitana warningly.

The clone's face twisted in disgust. "What could you possibly do to me?" The clone taunted mockingly.

Before giving it a second thought Kitana pulled out her fans and sent them spinning straight for her clone's head. The clone hissed in pain and her eyes flashed so many emotions but the most prominent one was hunger.

"You'll pay for that dear sister," the clone replied and tucked herself into a ball and rolled towards Kitana. Kitana was knocked off of her feet and into the air and the clone teleported and kicked Kitana from the side, causing her to grunt in pain. Kitana used her fans to send her _sister_ into the air and span both of her fans around her which caused the clone a great deal of pain. The clone jumped into the air and attempted to stab Kitana's neck, but she blocked and sent a series of kicks towards her clone. Angered, the clone grabbed Kitana; thrusted herself on top of her shoulders doing a handstand, and came down and kicked her in the back. She then grabbed Kitana, jabbed her Sais in her stomach six time, and kneed her in the head.

"Oh did that hurt?" the clone asked mockingly and let out a giggle.

"You'll learn respect you abomination of nature!" Kitana cried out and threw her fans at the monster that stood before her. When they hit the clone, Kitana teleported behind her and lodged the fans deep into her skull, then teleports in front of her, grabs the fans and lodges them into her eyes, making the clone cry out in pain. Kitana raised her fans over the clones head and said, "Farewell, sister." Before delivering the final blow Kitana is interrupted by Shang Tsung saying, "That is no way to treat your sibling." Kitana walks over to Shang Tsung and says, "You despicable swine! Do you think my father will stand for this… these… abominations you have created here?!

A smirk played on his lips as he replied, "I am merely perfecting you princess. As difficult as that may be."

"Silence! I will drag you before Shao Kahn by your pointed beard!" Kitana angrily yelled. Kitana took out her fans and used them to raise Shang Tsung into the air; as she did this, Kitana used her fans to lift herself into and slam into Shang Tsung. He growled in frustration and summoned fiery skulls that bursted out of the in a series of three, only two of which hit Kitana. Kitana threw her both of her fans at Shang Tsung, then grabbed him, flipped him over her shoulder sliced him in the back her fans. Shang Tsung then started glowing with a green aura and ran towards Kitana, but just as he reached her he disappeared and reappeared behind Kitana, striking her with a low sliding kick. Kitana then threw her fans at Shang Tsung and as they hit him she teleported behind him, lodged her fans into the back of his head making him cry out in pain, teleported in front of him and lodged the fan into his eyes. Kitana had won yet again.

"Get up," she said sourly.

Voices filled the clone's ears and she slowly, gently propped herself up on her on one arm tried to open her eyes. She hissed in pain as she opened her dragon like eyes and quickly squeezed them shut. She did this a few more times until finally she could open them with minor pain. The clone lifted herself off of the cold, hard ground and sneaked her way over to Kitana, who currently was yelling at Shang Tsung. She lightly tapped Kitana's shoulder making her whirl around and throw a punch at the enemy. The clone blocked this and sent an uppercut to the right side of her face. You could hear the bone snapping as Kitana's eyes went wide with shock and pain. Struggling to move she found herself paralyzed. Shang Tsung eyes were filled with pleasure as he seen what his creation has done. He shifted his gaze towards the clone and said, "Come, I am sure your father wishes to see you." The kept her guard up as she walked towards him. He gestured towards the spiraling stairs and walked towards them, the clone soon following. As they reached the top of the stairs Shang Tsung walked over to the throne Shao Kahn was idly sitting on and kneeled before him, but the clone stayed hidden amongst the shadows.

"Emperor I have come to bring you your daughter," he said, shifting his gaze from the marble floor to Shao Kahn.

"Bring me my true daughter, Mileena, sorcerer," as the emperor said this Mileena came out of the shadows and knelt before him.

"Hello father."


End file.
